


Faded

by BeautifulSymphony89



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Badass Rey, Brotherhood, F/M, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Meditation, POV Rey (Star Wars), Parkour, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey captured, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Star Wars References, Witness Protection, the resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSymphony89/pseuds/BeautifulSymphony89
Summary: Little confession. Markus is based on the character from Detroit Becoming Human. He doesn't have a huge role here so the fandom for detroit wasn't tagged. He just was one of my faves.





	1. Chapter I

_"What's going on?!"_

_"I don't know just stay down, do what they say!"_

_"Please, don't!"_

_"No!"_

_"Don't hurt them please!"_

_"NO!!"_

_The girls huddled together, clutching the arms of their male friends who stood in front to protect them. But it wasn't enough. The blades lunged through their flesh quickly. The girls try to pull them away and cry out. But the blades only slice them as well._

_They all drop to the ground; choking, sobbing, dying. They had each reached for one another but no one was close enough._

_She tilts her head up weakly, getting a view of their attackers. They don't see her looking. She looks back at the faces of her fallen friends and begins to cry until her vision fades to black._

 

 

"No!" Rey sat up screaming. Her large husky rushing over to her, alarmed.

Rey jumped out of bed a ran to her bathroom, throwing the toilet lid up. She started throwing up the moment her head was over the seat.

She pushed herself away after a few moments, fumbling with the flusher until she pulled it down corectly.

A faint tapping sound made its way to her, stopping at the doorway.

"I'm okay, Jack. Just another bad dream." Her voice croaked.

She pulled herself up and washed her face and rinsed her mouth. Avoiding looking at her reflection, she walked back to bed. Jack jumped up and made his spot over by the foot of the bed.

It only took a few minutes to fall back to sleep. She was used to this now. Every other night she relives it. The night that changed her entire life. Its been a year now and she had hoped it would have gotten better. The only progress is instead of a nightmare every night, it skips a day.

Her and her friends wandered into the completely wrong place at the wrong time. They had only wanted to celebrate their college graduation. They didn't go to any massive parties or do the club scene. Something simple, like going for a night walk with a few drinks in hand.

She thinks it everytime, they should have just gone to the party.

 

Rey wakes up 3 hours later. Her neighbors yorkie dog barking aggressively served as her alarm clock every morning. She fumbled over to her dresser and pulled out leggings and a black cropped t-shirt.

Once she dressed, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She heard the sizzling sound in thr kitchen and smiled lightly as she made her way to her coffee pot that was automatically set to start for her.

"Obstacle course or punching today?" She asked Jack who had been messily gobbling up his breakfast kibble.

"Obstacle course it is." She grabbed a breakfast bar from her cabinet and made her coffee.

She sat over by the window overlooking the the manhattan skyline. She took in the city view and the busy streets below her loft window. She had always wanted to visit New York.

 

_"A real treat would be to go to Amsterdam, visit the red district, eh!" Poe laughed, elbowing Finn in the side._

_"Grow up. If we go to Amsterdam its to check out the Anne Frank house!" Rose said, sipping her beer._

_"Then to the Heineken experience!" Finn shouted._

"What about you Daisy?" Rose asked.

_Daisy looked up from her phone and smiled._

_"New York."_

_"New York...the state's?" Rose asked._

_"If I ever were to travel to the states I would certainly prefer New York."_

_"They do have the Met." Finn pondered._

_"The musuem of sex seemed fascinating." Poe smirked._

_"I doubt it is what you think." Daisy laughed._

_"One way to find out!"_

 

It would be New York where she would be sent to. She hated it the first few months. But she is used to adapting. She has done it plenty of times before.

Although this time it was a challenge. She had to adapt to a new identity. She had to become Rey. Daisy was a quiet, curious girl. She kept to herself but remained friends with the three she attended college with. She always wished she can be more brave, more adventurous, more daring. She she was never a leader, always a follower.

But Rey is different. She wouldn't allow the ruthless men who killed her friends and left her for dead to rule her fears. She worried relentlessly about if they can find her and what would happen if they did but she would be prepared. As Rey, she is strong. She has a drive and pushes through barriers she didn't think Daisy was capable of. Rey learned to fight, learned to use her body in skillful ways she was always afraid to try. Rey still has fear, she can't help it. But for the memory of her friends she will be brave. She will endure.


	2. Chapter II

Rey arched her back as far as she could to stretch, taking in a deep breath at the same time. She exhaled and leaned forward, touching her toes. She then lowered herself, one knee up and the other leg extended back, preparing herself to run. She looked over at Jack who sat by, his pale blue eyes reflecting the sunlight which made his soft grey fur look like a cloud.

"You know the drill Jack, shout if someone is coming."

Jack barked lowly to confirm her words.

Rey looked at the building rooftops ahead of her and took off. She leapt several feet to the next building. With the low jump she was able to land and continue running, dodging under wiring and sliding across glass tops for other lofts. She sprinted harder for a longer jump to reach a fire escape from across and caught the railing, landing perfectly with her feet on the hand rail.

She jumped down a flight of stairs and jumped for the building on her right. She caught the edge of a window sill and climbed her way up to the roof, using brick cracks as leverage.

Once she reached the roof, she circled back towards Jack but for a larger jump. She sprinted and leapt as high as she could, and embraced the cold city air and almost felt the wind carry her over through the air. The building she was aiming for was lower, so she started to tuck her knees in to her chest and as she got closer, brought in her arms. She hit the ground and rolled as soon as she made impact, landing finally on her knee.

She jumped up, catching her breath for a moment, then walked over to Jack, checking the watch she left on his collar.

"I think I can do better." She mumbled to herself.

She took one more deep breath in and started again, the same route she did before.

 

Rey and Jack stepped into the loft, Jack running over to his water bowl and Rey to the refridgerator for a water bottle.

She took a long gulp, scratched Jack's ears and grabbed her keys.

"Guard for me okay?" Rey called over her shoulder.

Jack barked twice and Rey closed the loft elevators.

 

 

She arrived at her self defence class with her private instructor, Markus. She put her belongings to the side and walked over to greet him.

"Hey Rey! How's it going?" Markus asked.

"Pretty good, went for a run today." She spoke with an American accent.

"Oh yeah? Gonna do the parkour run in Brooklyn next week?" He asked.

"You think I should?

"Absolutely. You'll meet new people who enjoy the rush, you'll be in amazing surroundings and you'll for sure be challenged."

"The challenge part sounds fun."

"I knew you would like that. But now, lets get to it."

The pair worked on the mat for about two hours. She was mostly skilled on offensive moves so recently he has been working on her defense. Such as countering amd blocking.

She worked on flipping over his body when he grabbed her from behind. At first she seemed skeptical being how he was much bigger than her and visbly stronger. But she was able to use her strength and weight to her advantage.

She blocked incoming punches, grapples, and learned how to sense when someone is coming from behind. That in which she asked for since they first worked together.

"I gotta say it again, you're a quick learner Rey." Markus said, grabbing his water bottle.

Rey smiled as she finished off her water. He was always impressed with how quickly she picked up. In all honesty so was she.

"Well it helps when the instructor is patient and awesome." She nodded to him.

"Now, you just trying to make my head big. See you next week at the run." He walked off after waving at her towards the back room.

Reys smile slowly faded as he disappeared. He reminded her so much of Finn it stung. They almost resembled each other in the face. Especially when he laughed. Markus could possibly be his older brother if they were back in London.

Back home, Rey watched some foreign horror films. She wasn't paying too much attention as she mostly thought about attending the parkour run. Although it sounded fun, she hasn't been very sociable. She was told to avoid doing so as well.

 

_"Look, I understand this isn't easy right now. But you have to think of your safety. Until these people are found, you are in danger." Detective Ford said to her._

_In the hospital room, she felt like she was in a daze. She heard him fine. She was aware of what was happening. But she felt completely numb._

_Her face was bandaged and arm were lightly bandaged but it was her right side and left shoulder that was the reason for her admission in the hospital. She waa stabbed. Repteadly._

_Her head slumped over to look at him. "Just let them finish the job. They took all that I love. The only family I had."_ _Her voice broke._

_"I know your pain. Believe me I do. They took something valuable away and there is no coming back from it. But they didn't win. You are still here and you hold your loved ones spirits inside you. You keep it for as long as you are still here because they'll never leave you."_

_Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. He looked down for a moment before getting back up._

_"Once you are under protection, you make them struggle. They will be miserable and furious. For everyday you go on. Your new life will bring peace to your friends, and misery to those bastards. Believe me. And when they are found, they will never harm another soul ever again."_

_He nods then leaves her alone. She closes her eyes and silently sobs. She would do anything to get her friends back. She would have sold her soul if she could. But there was no getting them back. And now she was alone, with a group of people hunting her down when they found out she was still alive._

 

Its been over about two years. She kept to herself, no social media accounts, no parties to attend. Thanks to being under protection she didn't need to pay for rent so no need to work since she recieved a monthly income from them. So what harm can come her way for one run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little confession. Markus is based on the character from Detroit Becoming Human. He doesn't have a huge role here so the fandom for detroit wasn't tagged. He just was one of my faves.


	3. Chapter III

Days coming to the run, Rey spent majority of her mornings running across the buildings. She tried new styles and worked on her weak points like climbing and tumbling. She hesitates before a large jump for a second and it throws off her landing. She doesn't care too much about it if shes just working out alone but if she is going to be in front of what sounds like very experienced runners she didn't want to look like a fool.

But the day as come and she hasn't quite perfected the skill. Maybe no one will notice a little shaky landing. She walks over to the building Markus gave her the address for and sees him along with a few other people stretching.

Markus greets her with a warm smile.

"Hey Rey, glad you decided to come."

"I had the free time, so." Rey smiled and shrugged.

"Nah, I think you wanted the challenge."

"Possibly."

"I knew it. Come meet the group." Markus gestures to the rest of the group.

Everyone stands up from stretching and looks over at Rey.

"Everyone, this is one of my students, Rey. Rey this is Aaron" a heavily tattooed man nods his head at her. "Will," a younger Hispanic man nods to Rey. "Leslie," a red headed girl with a large neck tattoo waves. "And Ben."

Ben smiled at her. He was tall and had a slender build. His black hair fell loosly in curls around his throat. His crooked smile gave Rey a slight head rush and she looked down for a moment. Then without looking back, she smiled and waved once at the group.

"Okay. So is everyone ready to go?"

 

Aaron gave everyone marks to go where there would be few to no people since he knew the area well. He and will picked the end point and then took off on their own. Leslie took one quick drink of her water and followed. They all were on the ground and the first three ran for a fire escape first, making there way through buildings. Markus took off on a different route, running into an open warehouse and up the stairs to a rooftop.

That left Rey with Ben. She didn't plan on chatting much, and something was making her feel off being alone with him suddenly. She avoided turning around to see him and instead of following anyone who went ahead, she ran through the streets.

She crossed two blocks until she saw an alleyway coming up on her side of the street. She sharped turned, nearly knocking over an irritated woman on the phone.

She ran until a long metal gate was her dead end point. She looked up and saw a fire escape several feet up. A sound of shuffling steps behind her made her jump.

Ben had followed. She threw him a questioning glance.

"Curious." He shouted to her as if to answer her confusion.

She looked back up and decided to try something new. Possibly not the best time. But she didn't want to look ridiculous running straight to an alley then having to turn back. But doing this move and it failing could be worse.

She took a few steps back and pushed forward. She jumped up on the wall and quickly jumped to the opposite wall and again until she caught the rail of the firescape. Not a graceful catch but at least she made it.

She recovered quick and pulled up, skipping steps as she sped up. The fire escape brought her to the roof and she immidiately took off in a sprint. She jumped over ledges without using hands. She cartwheeled off of small gap spaces in between some parts of the roof. She embraced the cool air and forgot for a moment what she was doing. She couldn't help but smile as she felt a long jump coming. She pushed harder and her mind started to distract her. The fear of making the jump sunk in and she felt herself wanting to crawl back away.

She put her focus back into the jump but it was too last minute ans the hesitation threw her off. She was in the air, but not exactly where she needed to be.

_Damnit damnit damnit!_

Her stupid nerves. She hated how she couldn't quite control it. She was going to miss the edge. She can aim for a window sill but it will hurt. Her thoughts started firing at possible ways to not fall to her death with only seconds to decide.

She felt she could reach the window below the edge of the roof and settled for a possible broken finger in the process.

As she dropped, her body suddenly halted and hit the building lightly. She looked up and saw she had been caught before she can reach the window.

Ben held her by her wrist tightly, while knelt down, one hand holding the edge of the building. He took a deep breath and yanked her up until she was pulled in to him and standing on the rooftop.

His dark eyes seemed to look over her features quickly, like he was looking for something.

"Thanks." Rey spoke, American accent again.

Before he can answer she took off. There was a moment building up and she wasn't sure how to handle it. She wasn't very comfortable with social situations. She felt herself grow awkward anytime she was forced to socialize. Even with Markus and he's been training her for a year.

She reached the end of the build and jumped down a pipe and slid until it ended, giving her about a four foot drop. She prepared and landed safely without injury. The end point was across the street and Aaron was already there. Rey jogged over and stopped next to him.

"Not bad. You beat Will." He laughed.

"Because you cheated." Will jogged over.

"All I said was you better catch up." Aaron walked over to him.

"As you pushed past me on the jump! I almost hit a damn wall!"

"Better watch where you run then, that can be dangerous." Aaron teased.

"Boys, don't start." Markus dropped from a nearby open window.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Will asked, staring at the window.

"Empty floor in a buildi g under construction." Markus pointed.

"Shit, am I last again?" Leslie jogged over.

"Well Ben isn't here." Rey shrugged.

"He was here first. He said he had to jet." Aaron turned to her.

"What? That's impossible. I ran right passed him." Rey looked around. He had to be kidding around.

"He is incredibly fast. He's usually always first to reach an end point." Leslie said.

"Theres no way! He would have had to jump from the side of the building, and that is way too high. Unless he scaled the wall but even then..."

"Hes done insane stunts before. Hes pretty awesome with it." Will added.

"He picked a route once and we all nearly broke something. After that he wasn't allowed to pick anymore." Leslie said.

"Markus is really the only one who keeps up but I dont count that as much since they had trained together for a little while." Aaron said.

"Hey man, you're welcome to train too. You're the one who declines." Markus laughed.

Rey listened in on the group talking more about runs together. She started drifting out of the conversation and thought about the look Ben gave her when he caught her in midair. How had he gotten there before her when she jumped up first? How was he even able to catch her so easily? Then he looked at her, studying her face. But can she judge him for that when she had already started counting the freckles on his face when she looked at him?


	4. Chapter IV

_"Daisy..." Rose choked._

_Daisy dragged herself, clutching her side over to Rose. Her blood smeared hands holding on to Roses face._

_"Hang on! Someone has to be coming!" Daisy voice cracked._

_She looked around her to see Finn and Poes bodies butchered next to them. Her tears poured relentlessly as she held on to her best friends hand, stroking her cheek with every ounce of hope she had._

_"Daisy, I..." Rose trailed off. She stopped breathing and her eyes remained still, staring at the black night sky._

_"No...no..." Daisy patted Roses cheek desperately._

_"No! Please! Come back! Come back!" She started shouting._

_"Please! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed. She looked back to Finn, hitting his chest._

_"Please! Don't you leave me! Don't!" She sobbed._

_"Oh dear, it appears I missed one."_

_She barely heard the man approach her from behind as she cried out for her friends. He grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her back, bringing his arm down violently to stab her on her chest, closer to her shoulder._

_She let out a cry as she tried to turn towards her attacker. He raised his arm again, hitting her once more in the same spot. He released her and watched as she collapsed next to Poes body. Her hand trembling as she reached for him. Before she could touch him, her body gave out completely and her hand dropped. Her eyes getting heavy, her vision blurring._

_"Well done. Welcome to the Brotherhood." A male voice was heard._

 

 

Rey's eyes snapped open. Her stomach bubbled and she ran to the toilet to throw up. Jack followed closely behind. Once she finished, she flushed the toilet and fell back, sitting up against the wall on the cold bathroom floor. Jack walked in and whined.

"I'm okay. I just really hate remembering." She said.

She sat for a while, Jack remained by her side. She tried to forget that night everyday. But how could she? The whole reason she now was Rey, living in New York City was because of that night.

She recalls all the details of her friends being brutally murdered before her. Herself, being stabbed multiple times. Her friends last words. Their dying moments. No matter how hard she tried, it always came back to her.

 

Rey had a daily routine for herself. With all the free time she had, she trained in combat, free running, even taught herself some weapon play. But she needed some moments that weren't so aggressive.

She found herself a yoga center not too far from her loft. It was a perfect way to help calm her constant worrying mind.

She happily went for a yoga session at dawn. She was pleased how early they would open. There was less people that early in the morning.

Her session was about an hour long. She would end with 40 minutes of meditation.

The instructor stood in front of the small group, dimming the lights even more so and allowing the sunlight to peak through the top windows. The room filled with sandalwood incense and she played an ocean wave soundtrack on a low volume. It relaxed everyone.

The instructors voice spoke calmy as she guided everyone through their meditation.

"Breathe in deeply until you feel the air pass through your lungs and reach the middle of your abdomen..."

Everyone took slow deep breaths. Rey's eyes remained closed as she focused on her breathing and the instructors voice.

"Imagine that each cell in your body is fully taking in the feeling of happiness and joyfulness. Then slowly breathe out through your nostrils. Breathe out all your worries, stress, tension and negative feelings."

She constantly held on to all the dark fears she had, holding on to the painful memories. She had a hard time forgetting it all but here, it helped her have a moments of peace. With an exhale, she slowly released any negativity she had in that moment. It wasn't enough to be rid of it all, but she appreciated a moments peace.

"Let everything go. Take a moment to let go of all the responsibilities related to work, loved ones and everything else."

Rey felt a knot twist in her stomach.

"Let your mind be joyful, relaxed and free from all worry...Now, breathe normally. Relax every muscle in your body."

Rey felt herself focusing on a beach. A bright clear beach. The water is peaceful. The sky is bright blue. The air is warm and she can feel it wrap around herself. She can feel herself smile.

"Before ending our meditation session, once our minds come to a standstill and are hence filled with happiness, we can actually share kindness, good wishes, and peace with all other people in the world. We can start by focusing our stilled mind at the center of our body where we feel true love and good wishes for everyone condensing these feelings into a bright sphere. Without any effort, imagine that this sphere of love and good wishes is expanding in all directions from your body's center towards all beings. Wish everyone freedom from suffering and the attainment of extreme happiness. Namaste." She finished with a head bow.

Everyone lifted their heads and opened their eyes. Some stretched their necks and backs, greeting each other aboht the session.

Rey rose up and headed to her locker to grab her belongings and put on her shoes. She headed to thr mirror to wash her face. Once dried she applied a bb cream and smoothed it out over her clear complexion. She took off her hair tie and let her long dark locks fall past her shoulders. She still wasn't use to her hair. She always kept it short and light.

 

_"I wish you would just try it darker. I'm telling you with your features it will look so hot!" Rose said, sitting in the hair salon chair with a stylist cutting her hair._

_"You just want me to be your twin." Daisy chuckled. Her stylist had already finished blowdrying her hair to a straight short style._

_"Duh. Plus it will look hot on you, I say again!"_

_"Its not for me. It's too bold. Nothing is wrong with blonde highlights anyways!"_

_"Alright I'll knock it off. But...you'd be hotter if it was darker." Rose giggled._

_"I'll settle for my bland light hair. You be the bold one."_

 

Rey took a deep breath and shook away the memory. She tussled her hair and adjusted it to how she felt comfortable. Once satisfied, she turned and left the building.

She walked until she came to a small cafe shop. She walked in, ordered a latte and took a seat in the back corner. She took a book out of her bag and resumed her place where she left off.

The waitress put her latte on the table and Rey continued to drink and read. After thirty minutes, a voice interrupted her.

"Grimms fairytales?"

Rey looked up to see Ben, sitting in the table next to her, facing her direction. He had loose black sweater with sleeves that went to his hands, letting his fingers stand out. His hands held a small tablet.

"Yeah" Rey cleared her throat almost forgetting to speak in an American accent. "It's a...guilty pleasure." Rey stammered, a little embarrassed.

"Didn't see that from you." He replied.

"Well of course not, you don't know me."

"Yeah but I usually am good at getting a read on people."

"Oh? Is that so?" Rey put her book down. Ben nodded.

"Well, go on then. What's your read?"

"At first I thought you were a curious girl with not much experience doing extreme things. You may have saw videos or heard of people climbing mountains, dirt biking, parkour, maybe even kick boxing. You got interested and decided to try."

"Really?"

"But I know Markus gad trained you and he is very skilled in his craft. I knew you had a tough exterior and you're good being active. Which means there is another side to you that you hide from others."

"Why?"

"You're young, quiet, not into the social scene I can tell. Theres another side. But I cant get a full read just yet. Running fast after I helped you on the roof of a building threw me off a bit."

Rey looked down. "I'm sorry about that. Just didn't wanna stop. Plus I had that landing. You didn't need to help."

"No, you would have scraped your fingers and fallen."

Rey stood up. "You're nuts. I would have caught myself fine. I've done it several times. At most I deal with a knee scrape but it's not a big deal. Besides, how did you even get there so fast? I climbed up way before you."

Ben smirked at her, the same crooked smile he gave her the day they met. Rey felt butterflies suddenly.

"I was right behind you. Just because you had a head start doesn't mean you remain in the lead."

"It still doesn't explain how you managed to get ahead of me, I would have seen you."

"If you must know, once I got to the roof I jump to the building on the side. I had a free run with no obstacles in my way. The roof you were on had a bunch. So once I jump to that building, I was already five paces ahead."

"Well, why didn't you keep going? Free runners never turn around."

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes going over the features of her face. Rey nearly started to blush. "Call it intuition."

They sat in silence for a moment, Rey didn't know how to respond. Anyone who does parkour rarely look at the surroundings they passed unless their circling. He wasn't circling. He stopped and caught her in mid air. She should be grateful but she knew she could have landed well on her own.

She took out some money from her bag, enough for the latte and a good tip. She placed it on her table, put her book back in her bag and rose up.

"I have to get going." She said.

"You're welcome." He said, looking back at his tablet.

"For what?" Rey was confused at that statement.

"Saving your life."

"Are you serious?"

"If you didn't think I saved you then why did you say thanks?"

She was at a loss for words again. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or punch him. Almost as if he read her thoughts he looked up at her and smiled. A smug kind of grin.

"I would have landed fine." Was all she could think of and stormed away.

He kept smiling until she left, eyeing her through the window on which direction she took. He rose up, placed his money on the table and left for the same direction she took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question? Do you truly suspect hes sinister?


	5. Chapter V

Rey sat on her couch, Jack snuggled up with her, watching Rec. She couldn't help it but foreign horror films entertained her a lot more than English films and certainly more than American films. It was her and Poes favorite activity. Finn and Rose were romantic comedy fans no matter what country it originated.

In the common room in Oxford, Finn and Rose would cozy up together with headphones connected to the laptop watching their movie while she would sit with Poe munching on junk food watching a slasher flick.

Rey focused her attention back to the zombies running about when Jack let out a low gruff. Rey looked at him and noticed he stared at the elevator doors.

"What is it Jack?" She whispered to him, keeping the movie running.

She got up and crept towards the doors as light as she could. Jack jumped off the couch and got to the doors before her and sniffed for a few seconds. He sat in front of the doors, staring up.

Rey pressed her ear to the elevator doors. She listened for any sounds out of the ordinary. Jack began to growl, standing again. Rey remained against the doors, listening for whatever it was Jack was hearing.

She took a deep breath and pulled opened the gate for the elevator, bracing herself for whatever could be inside.

She stepped back immidiately to prepare herself as Jack began to bark. She let out of sigh and eyed Jack warily.

"Really?" She asked the barking husky.

Staring back at them was a chubby grey and white cat who appeared more annoyed then Rey.

"Jack, enough. Honestly." She shook her head as she stepped inside the elevator.

Jack grunted and sat down, eyeing the cat. Rey knelt down and placed her hand on the cat gently.

"Are you just trying to keep warm?"

The cat stretched, letting Rey pet her belly. Rey scratched her belly for a minute and got back up.

"Alright. I'm closing these doors now. Unless you want some water?"

The cat stared at her, not moving. Rey turned and went into the kitchen for one of Jacks bowls. She filled it with water and placed it by the elevator.

"I'm afraid I don't have cat food. But perhaps Jack wouldn't mind sharing his kibble?" She looked at Jack who grunted again in response.

The cat lifted herself up and walked over to the water. She began to.drink quickly. Rey watched her until she finshed her fill and jump up on Rey's recliners she kept by her bookshelf.

Rey accepted her visitor and pulled closed the elevator doors. Jack seemed to grunt again as he got up and went back to the couch. She looked back at the doors and felt relieved as she made her way back to the couch.

  
Ths next morning, Rey took the cat to the vet to see if she had a chip. But it turned out she was a stray. Rey took care of her shots and decided to adopt her.

When Rey returned home with Natalie, her newly adopted friend, she set her food station across from Jacks. Immidiately Natalie started to munch on her wet cat food. Jack stared at Rey with a blank expression.

"What? You didn't want to share your food so she has her own." Rey recalls earlier the two growled at each other as Rey gave Natalie some of Jacks kibble. Even if Jack didn't seem bitter about it, Natalie wasn't having any but instigated an animal argument anyways.

"You two will become close friends, you'll see." Rey changed into her fit clothes and headed for the roof. She motioned for Jack to follow in which he happily obliged.

 

"Okay so you see the fifth building straight down? Its got that slanted rooftop? That is the goal." Rey was knelt next to Jack.

"I'm not circling back to you, so you can sit up here for a while." Rey stood up and took a few steps, eyeing the upcoming route she will be running. Its a bit longer and more obstacles but she was feeling pretty good about it.

She took a deep breath and arched her back. She turned back to look at Jack and smiled.

"Jack, race." She said.

Jack jumped up and ran to her side. She waited a few seconds and took off in a sprint. Jack sprinted to her side, both running straight ahead. Jack goes left and leaps over small gaps.

Rey went right and took longer jumps, improving her agility. She went for a tall building ahead and grabbed on to a window sill, scraping her fingers as she barely caught herself. She recovered and immidiately climbed up using the bricks and other windows. She made it to the roof and prepared for the longest jump to the slanted rooftop.

She looked at the building next to her and spotted Jack sitting patiently at the edge. He had gotten to that roof before she got to this one so technically won that race. But Rey was still going for the slanted roof.

"Good boy Jack. Stay put okay?" She shouted to him. He barked once in response.

Rey took several steps back before she lunged forward. She had about 50 feet of rooftop to run on before she made the 15 foot leap. The slanted roof was lower than this one so she felt pretty confident about the attempt. She reached the edge despite the two second hesitation, she jumped, her body flying through the air. As the roof came closer, she realized how  intimidating it looked.

She hit the edge hard but her arms grabbed hold. She pulled herself up and steadied herself. She made it. Rough landing but she made it.

"Wooooooooo!" She shouted with excitement. She jumped up, taking in her view of the city, feeling proud. She took one step to walk to find a fire escape when the tiles below her suddenly slipped.

"Whoa!" She lost her footing, and felt her body fall toward the edge. She tumbled and rolled off the roof but caught the edge with one hand.

"Shit." She muttered.

She went to put her other arm up to grab the edge but gravity held her weight down and her fingers slipped.

She felt dizzy as she held onto nothing and her body fell down, something she wasn't at all prepared for. She only passed one window as she fell downward, and as she reached the second, a strong arm caught her wrist again.

The sudden jolt woke her back to reality. She was dangling higher than she ever has been. She didn't have to look up to know who it was that held her there.

Ben pulled her up and held her by the waist as he pulled her through the window. He gently helped her inside and sat her down.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" He said.

She wasn't really listening. She felt dazed everything around her appeared blurry.

Ben quickly scooped her in his arms and carried her over to a chair. He walked away for a minute and came back with a cold rag. He dabbed her face a few times until she appeared to regain her focus.

She shook her head and rubbed her temples. She looked up amd saw Ben staring intently at her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You got dizzy from the fall. I think when I grabbed you, it made it a little worse but how are you feeling now?"

"Just confused. It all happened fast. I was standing on the roof and it just...gave out."

"This building is old. The tiles haven't been fixed in years."

Rey looked around and suddenly realized she was inside of a dark large living room.

"Where am I?"

"You're my guest."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters may have appeared slow but I meeded you guys to get a feel for her acticities and her own journey to recovering from that night. And of course her meeting with Ben. After this, everything will be going nuts and im so excited for it. I will be updating daily so the wait shouldn't be long since i have the next 3 chapters done. Just editing. In the meantime feel free to check out my other Reylo fic Salvation which has a ton of force action. 
> 
> Ps: that last line...i had to


	6. Chapter VI

Rey looked up at Ben, a little nerved by his words.

_You're my guest._

He rose up and walked over to the couch next to her. She realized she was in his apartment.

"This is your place?" She was bewildered.

"Yeah. Not used to anyone dropping in without being invited." He smiled at his own joke. Rey wasn't as amused.

"I'm sorry...how the hell did you know I was falling?"

"I heard shouting. It's a quiet area so it was a little odd. Especially when I realized the shouting was coming from above me. So when I walked to the window, I looked up and saw you had just taken a tumble. And then...well, you know."

Rey started to laugh. She couldn't believe the ridiculousness that was this moment. The building she chose as her end point...was his.

"Oh and let me guess, you didn't need any help this time either?" He smirked at her.

She continued to laugh and shook her head. "You know what, I may have been able to recover. Just needed some time to think." She stood up from the chair.

"Right." He mumbled. "You would have had about 10 seconds before you hit the ground."

Before she can answer, she turned towards the window, hearint the sound of aggressive barking. Jack was running across the edge of the building he was on back and forth barking relentlessly.

Rey stuck her head out enough so he can see her. She waved her arms and shouted.

"Jack! Jack, home!"

The husky stopped barking but looked in her direction, tail wagging.

"I'm okay Jack! Home! Home now!"

Jack whined and turned around running back towards her building. Ben was standing behind her now, watching the interaction.

"He just knows where to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hes very wise."

"You take him with you when you run?"

"Most of the time yes. He looks out for any strangers. But a lot of times if I'm going too far, he comes with me."

"Huh. Should have taken him with you to Brooklyn." Ben walked over to a wall and turned up his dimmer to brighten the apartment a little more.

He had a long living room area that had an open space on the floor. The walls were dark grey and the sitting furniture black. He had a framed photo of what appeared to be the milky way hanging nearby. The floor was carpeted and Rey saw a black mat with some candles around and am insense bowl in front.

"Was I inturrupting something?"

"I was just mediating."

Rey wanted to press on. This some what smug guy was slowly peaking her interest. But she didn't know anything about him. Sure he seemed to have similiar interests so far, and he was very attractive to her. He didn't have a typical beauty as many young men did. He stood out. She definitely would loom twice passing him by. He also did technically save her from two nasty falls...although she waa highly certain she would have been able to handle herself.

Her stomach seemed to twist in knots all of a sudden. She took a step backwards and avoiding looking at his face. However she now was aware he was wearing a tank top and had a decent view of his muscular fair skinned armed.

"You okay?" He took a step forward.

"Yeah, I just...um, need to get going. I have to check on Jack and Nat." She took another step back.

"Nat?"

"Yeah, Natalie. She's not getting along well with Jack and I have to check in to make sure they haven't destroyed my place."

"Another dog?"

"No...I have to go." Rey stammered.

Ben extended his arm to gester where the exit was. She rushed immidiately to the door and noticed the padlock had several buttons.

Ben stepped forward and quickly pressed a combination that opened the lock. He turned the knob and opened it for Rey, holding the door open wide so she can step through.

She walked out the apartment but stopped to look at him. His eyes seemed as if they were again, studying her features. She couldn't help but do the same. Taking in his collarbone that buldged through his tank top strap. A small trail of moles followed up to his neck. Her eyes traced them until she noriced she was still standing in front of him.

"Thanks." She mumbled again to him and turned for the stair way, not looking back as she disappeared behind the door.  
  


 

Rey ran down the street until she reached her building. She rushed into thr loft elevator and pressed her floor. As the elevator moved up, she felt a rush of nerves flutter about her.

She was annoyed at herself. But she couldn't decide what infuriated her more. The fact that she hesitated yet again on a jump, slipped and fell off a roof and had to be saved. Though she'd never admit to it. Or that she somehow ended up in his apartment, and turned into a shy school girl all of a sudden. She can feel herself turn red.

The elevator stopped and she pulled open the doors. Jack immidiately ran to her, barking in excitement and jumped up and down.

"Yes I'm home! Good boy! Calm down." She patted him as he circled around trying to show her how he made it home.

Natalie just yawned and stretched on the couch.

"I've missed you too."

Rey walked over to the window where she and Jack climb in and out of and closed it.

She headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she started to undress she noticed a bruise forming on her wrist.

He grabbed her real tight. That was really quick thinking. But one hell of a coincidence on how he looked out and instantly was able to catch her. And another coincidence on how he just happened to live in that building.

Rose would tell her the universe puts things in place when it wants things to happen to you.

_"Don't stress it, the date could have been worse." Rose said as she added more sugar to her tea._

_"It was just a never-ending bore. How many nuts can one possibly be allergic to? He must have listed 20! Why is that appropriate date talk?"  Daisy rubbed her temples._

_"I still think it could have been worse. Like he could have been a terrible kisser."_

_"I've had my share of that. I dont think I'm dating material. I think I'm enough for me." Daisy sipped her yea._

_"Listen, you put so much goodness out to the world. You're severaly kind, you know how to bright up a room and you love doing things for others. The universe will give back to you. You just have to trust it. Everything happens for a reason, believe me."_

_"You always say that." Daisy laughed._

_"And I'm always right! All these crappy dates mean a great one will come. You'll see."_

Rey wiped a tear from her eye as she undressed and jumped in the shower. Rey thinks about all the advice Rose ever gave her. She especially thinks back about the times she stressed to Rey about the universe and how what comes around goes around. What could Rose, Poe and Finn possibly have done to deserve the brutality they recieved?

Rey fought to fight it but tears poured from her eyes, blending with the water from the shower.

"Its not fair!" She whispered.

More than anything she wished she remembered the people that night. She wished she can recall their faces or at least remembered their conversation. They spoke during the killings and most definitely exhanged some words after.

_"Welcome to the Brotherhood."_

The detectives told her they have heard of no such thing and promised her she would be alerted if they heard anything. But its beem nearly two years and she hadnt heard a word.

She adapted to her new life and kept relatively quiet. But she wasnt sure if she should just wait around to hear whether or not they were caught or see them busting through her windows. Maybe she should find her own answers.   
  


 

**London, England**

On a cold, rainy night, a redheaded man gets out of his car and rushes into a large building. A guard sees his face and allows him inside. He heads through the silent halls to an elevator, going inside and pressing B for the basement.

About two minutes of the slow descend, the doors opened and he rushed through. He felt his fingers twitching as he breezed past some closed doors until he reached the far end.

Two large black doors were locked and so he takes out a key and walks in. A group of men and few woman are inside, dressed in white robes with black trim. They silence as soon as he enters.

"As you were." He grumbles.

The group move about to let him pass but he can hear them all whispering, aware he was the center of their childish gossip.

He hated them for it. He needed them to fear and respect them. He could give them his commands and knew they wouldn't think twice about it but now he knew there would be a constant qestioning behind their thoughts. It was well deserved as much as he hated to admit it.

He made his way to the back where another door awaited him. The one he is dreading.

He entered, closing the doors behind him. In front of him was an older man, possibly in his late 60s or early 70s but in surprisingly well physique. He stood tall, slender and with his all black attire, he stood intimidating.

"My lord." The redheaded man bowed his head.

"Oh, Hux..." He spoke dryly. "Do you know why this brotherhood was started?"

Hux winced at the question. He usually asked this before he would teach someone a lesson...painfully.

"Some may argue it was for control. One may even say for power." He continued as he slowly approached Hux. "I will confess to you, the control is a damn good perk." He grinned coldly at Hux.

"To cleanse the world of sin." Hux spoke low.

"To cleanse the world of sin. Excellent point of view. I beleive it was the very first answer you gave me when I asked you the same question many years ago."

Hux closed his eyes to shake the memory away. When he didn't complete a task in time. He shuddered at the wrath he dealt with then.

"Of course you were only a boy then. Still learning. You were excused for that...mishap. But you learned quickly didn't you?" He walked over to pour himself a glass of scotch.

"Yes my Lord."

"You grew to be one of my top men, an honor I don't take lightly."

"It is an honor that I never took lightly myself."

"Yet here we are." He drank his scotch in one gulp. "Many, many accomplishments later...and another...mishap." He growled.

"My lord, we're working our hardest to correct-"

"Not nearly hard enough!" He shouted, throwing his glass across the room. Hux flinched as the pieces shattered everywhere.

"I know it is impossible to see the work we've done-"

"Its impossible because it is yet to be completed! Your target was ONE person. Yet three are dead? And ONE...girl is yet to be found? After nearly two years?" He shouted at Hux.

"The target was never alone. The only time he could be clear was that evening. It was taken advantage that the group was trespassing on our grounds. It should have been treated much more carefully." Hux tried to defend himself.

"The deaths would have been easy to clean up. This was beyond messy. The girl was left alive and heard your words. My authorities are trying to seek answers for some brotherhood! Its nonsense that they should even be able to ask! Worse of all it cannot be told to me where she was taken. Shes completely off the map!"

"We have a lead possibly. Well have her soon."

"I want her alive! I want to look at her and make her understand the unnecessary stress she caused! We had to kill five of our own men because of her! My most respected is now almost a joke. This needs to be corrected. You need to redeem yourself. And fast."

"Yes Lord Snoke."

Hux turned his heels and exited the room.


	7. Chapter VII

Rey dreaded her decision. She had worked so hard to keep the events of that night in the back of her mind since she most definitely couldn't forget it.

But she also didn't know if she can wait for the detectives to call her, or worse. She just didn't know if she could wait at all. She deserved to have some kind of answer.

Rey sat at the computer in a local library that was several train stops away from her home. She didn't feel so comfortable searching on her phone.

She saw the 45 minute timer blink at the top right corner of the screen. She opened up the internet tab and the google searched popped up. She stared at it, wasting 2 and a half minutes. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to look for. She kind of went in guns blazing but no formal idea.

Taking a shaky breath, she typed in

**3 young adults murdered in London**

An overwhelming amount if articles appeared in murders within the past 30 years, most not even in London. She clicked a few links but nothing about her friends. After a few minutes of nothing, she typed

**Finn Rose Poe murder**

A new set of links popped up but one stood out. She clicked it and their photos took up a large portion of her screen. She gasp, realizing its been two years since she had been able to see them. The last moments of their life had been the final time she saw their faces.

Rey took a deep breath and continued on to read the article.

**The grisly attacks were spread throughout Knightsbridge, more tragically were the bodies of three young college students in what was said to be muggings gone horrifically wrong. The students were missing their wallets but families were brought in to identify.**

Rey leaned back before she can read the rest. A robbery? But they weren't spread about, they were together. She looked on.

**Aside from the young college students, 2 other bodies have been found only four days later. One man was identified as Christian Jones. His sister, Sarah was heartbroken over the news but refused to comment on any details regarding her brothers death.**

Rey couldn't understand why the story was fabricated. Sure, none of them had any family that was living in England so maybe it was harder to find much information but they all were together. That much is certain. She knew she was found with her frienda because she was told by the doctors.

**Lord Andrew Snoke had expressed his sincerest apologies for the fatal events.**

**"It is an awful thing, to be told your loved one won't be returning home. These attacks have brought fear, heartbreak and anger to our streets. Rest assured, this will be taken care of and it will be the last you hear of any sort of trouble here again."**

Andrew Snoke. Rey has heard of him several times while she was in Oxford. She knew he was known to be a very powerful man, working directly under the Royal family but it was rumored that the royals even feared him.

Something seemed off. It bothered her how her friends death was put off as a robbery.

_Thats not true!_

But what could she possibly even do about it? Call them up and set the truth straight? That's one way to bring unwanted attention. Maybe there was someone she could speak to.

Rey started looking up another name, researching details on employment and hoping it can lead to a contact number. Her screen flashed she had two minutes left. She printed everything and got up to retrieve her documents. As she walked over to the printer, one of the librarians passed her, looking at her with concern.

"Miss, are you alright?" She asked Rey.

Rey felt something on her cheek and her hand went up to touch it. She realized now she had been tearing.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just allergies." She chuckled.

She grabbed the papers and quickly rushed out of the library. 

 

 

Her hand was shaking as she dialed the number written on one of the papers she printed. She had been making several calls and was nearly running out of quarters for the pay phone she used.

Poe and Finn had always needed to contact people that were apparently impossible to find. They never really talked about what they were doing and she never pushed them about it. But she recalled one time Rose was looking for a childhood friend and Finn showed her who exactly to contact since facebook wasn't an option. The girl she looked fot didn't have a social media account.

_"Its honestly real simple. You can find out where they attended university and claim to do a alumni report. From there you get employment records and from there you make a story. Such as family emergency or something that will gain sympathy points. Avoid saying debt collector because you may lose them their job."_

Rey pressed the phone to her ear and waited patiently. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard a young womans voice.

"Hello?" The young English girl amswered.

Rey decided not to disguise her accent. "Hello, am I speaking with Sarah?"

"What is this in regards to?"

"I know this is a hard subject but I have a question about Christain."

There was a long silence on the other line. "Who are you? Are you one of them? Please, it's been two years now! I just want to be left alone!" The voice trembled.

"No, please, I'm no one. I...I just need to know if he was involved in anything...its very important to me that I understand what happened."

"I don't know how to help you. I don't understand it all myself."

"Please, is there anything that he may have told you? Any suspicious friends? Anything?" Rey felt her voice beginning to choke up.

"Why is this so important to you? If you're no one then why should I help you?"

"Because...I..." Rey struggled to find the right words. She didn't know how to say it out loud. She suddenly forgot why she was putting herself through this.

"Hello?" The voice asked impatiently.

"I...I lost my family."

Silence again.

"I lost my family and I know what was reported about them. But it wasn't really the whole truth. I just need to know more of the story...for closure." Rey's eyes started welling up.

She heard the voice take a deep breath. "I am sorry about your loss. But I lost my family too. Dwelling on what happened to them will not bring anyone back."

"Please..." Rey's voice was almost a whisper.

Another long pause. "He wasn't supposed to talk about anything. But it was always just him and I on our own so he would subtly mention his new friends. He made it sound like a fraternity. He was always a bit of an outcast so being a part of this made him have a sense of belonging. But weeks coming up he told me there would be an initiation for him to be officially a member of this brotherhood. He was given a target but didn't explain what that meant. He refused to elaborate when I pushed him but he assured me it wasn't anything awful. Then the day after those people were killed, he was in high spirits. It scared me. Then...without any warning...he was gone. He messed up something. He was punished." She trembled in her voice.

"The Brotherhood....what were they?" Rey was tearing so much.

"The Knights. Do not seek them out. Do not talk about them. I wont even say their full name. Don't ever try to find them. I promise you for all you know, they may even know who you are and where you are. Please, just be at peace and move on. Thats all thats safe to do."

With that, the line went dead.

 

 

Rey was sitting at the edge of her fire escape. Jack sat by her, watching the city around her. She twiddled with a dagger in her hands, twirling it slowly as she stared intently on the target several feet way from her' dangling over the opposite building. She made make shift targets out of thick cardboard and would place them at various spots around her building. Like rooftops and building walls.

When she felt adventurous, she would run and throw but usually felt indifferent about it since if she lost a dagger she'd have to search around the area it fell and also worried about it landing on someone accidently.

So she just set up three and placed them directly across from her along the opposite buildings wall with rope that hung from the roof. She flicked her wrist and delicately threw with the right amount of force, the dagger at the first target. It hit with a silent crunch sound.

She picked up another dagger. She was trying to ease her troubled mind and meditation wasn't working. She felt herself getting emotional all over again. She had felt these feelings before and it took a long time to be rid of them. She was furious she allowed herself to reopen those wounds. But she only needed to know the truth. She felt she was at least owed that.

She tossed the second dagger to the next target. It hit again with a satisfying crunch.

The Knights. What had Sarah meant when she said that? Her brother was getting initiated to a brotherhood...he was one of the men who stabbed her and her friends. But what kind of sick society attacks unarmed and innocent people?

She got up, grabbing the third dagger. She looked down at Jack whos head perked up when she stood.

"Run?"

Jack bounced up and started up the fire escape stairs to the roof. Rey tossed the third dagger as she ran up the stairs, not looking as she did so but hearing the final crunch. 

Rey looked in the distance at Bens building. Did she want to try again? She knew she could make the landing, she just had to be more careful. But what if he saw her? Did she want to see him? Why was she thinking so hard on this?

"Jack, I'm running top and bottom. So stay and look out okay?" Jack barked in response.

She decided to overall use the three blocks around her building. Which meant Bens apartment was within range. But she may be avoiding that particular area. It also depending on the obstacles ahead of her.

She was also still feeling flustered from her findings today. She may not be so much in the mood for interaction. But then again when does she?

She broke out in a run and leapt from the edge of her roof, falling past 3 floors. She extended her hand up and with the right timing grabbed the fire escape rail she wanted, ignoring the pain her palm felt when hitting the rail.

She pulled herself up and started to jump down over each floor, until she reached the bottom. She was in an alley way and sprinted towards the fence coming up, leaping to the top and throwing herself over. She landed hard but ignored the pain. She was letting her frustration and pain get the best of her and she knew it.

But somehow, it was helping. She kept at it, running through alleys and jumping through and over fences. She was on a street now, dodging pedestrians and food carts.

She sprinted until she felt herself slow down. She stopped to breathe, realizing she had run further than she intended.

"Shit." She whispered.

She wasn't lost but she wasn't in the mood to run all the way back. But she didn't want to walk it either. She allowed herself to catch her breath for a few moments.

A familiar feeling rushed over her, and she turned around, checking her surroundings. Then she saw him, in fit attire, jogging in her direction.

Ben had been jogging in towards her and caught her eye. He smirked and she couldn't help but return the smile, slightly. He jogged over to her and stopped.

"Long day?" He asked.

"How can you tell?"

"I have a good read on people."

"Oh that's right. I forgot about your super power." Rey chuckled.

"If you want to call it that."

"How do I even keep running into you?"

"I don't know. Must be the universe."

Rey felt another twist in her stomach.

"If you want to call it that." She repeated his words.

"Maybe I do."

She was beginning to blush and he can see she was getting a bit flustered. He smiled as he watched the stray strands of her hair fall from her ponytail and flow with the wind.

"I...um..." Rey found herself at a loss for words. Why does this happen with him?

"Have to get going?" He smirked.

"I have to get back to my dog. Hell freak if I take longer than I normally do."

"How about I walk you?" Ben offered.

"I don't think I'll be walking back."

"Then how about I race you?"

She tilted her head to the side, slightly intrigued.

"You don't even know where I live." She chuckled.

"All I have to do is find a dog on the roof? Im sure there aren't many around here."

"I don't know..."

"Understandable since you know theres a chance I'll beat you."

"Are you trying to challenge me?" Rey smiled.

"Only if you're up for it."

"If I beat you, you tell me the real reason why you followed me on the Brooklyn run." Rey stared intently into him. She had thought about it often since.

"If I beat you, you admit that you needed my help both times." He challenged.

She breathed in deeply, giving him I sly expression. He seemed to catch on and braced himself.

"Deal!" She shouted as she broke out in a run, not looking back.

They both dodged traffic, horns blaring as they caused drivers to break hard. Rey ran down the street until she found a narrow alley. She jumped from side to side until she was able to grab a window sill and hoisted herself to the next window.

She made it to the roof and saw Ben a few paces ahead. Determined, she sprinted off towards his slanted rooftop building, dodging opportunities to flip over chimneys. She needed the stamina to do what she was about to do.

Ben jumped for the building ahead of him while Rey leapt for the slanted roof, quickly recovering but not slowling down. She ran across it quickly, making a mental note to avoid the tile that broke under her.

She made it to the edge and jumped for the next building that led to hers. Ben was one building over, sprinting towards Rey's rooftop, where Jack waited excitedly.

He barked as Ben was getting closer.

"Jack, friend!" Rey shouted as she slid under some pipes and recovered quickly.

Shs watched Ben leap forward, catching himself on the fire escape. Rey smiled. This was her area where she played the most. This is where she'll dominate.

She leapt to a window and landed but had to quickly jump up to the next and quickly jump again and grabbed the ledge, throwing herself over, thus reaching Jack before Ben.

Jack ran to her, licking her face.

"Good boy." She smiled.

Ben got himself up and Jacks head whipped around and gruffed under his breath.

"Friend, Jack." Rey said as she walked over to Ben.

"I believe we had a deal."


	8. Chapter VIII

Ben and Rey sat near the edge of her roof, over looking the city. They were still catching their breaths after their race. Jack sat directly behind Rey, not taking his eyes off Ben.

Ben's hair had been ruffled, some strands sticking to his sweaty forhead as some of Rey's strands stuck to the nape of her neck from falling out of her messy bun.

"Well?" She asked. "Our bargain?" She had almost slipped her accent but recovered quickly.

"Okay. Is it possible I was just only curious? As I said?" He smirked.

"Sure. Except it isn't the case with you."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Maybe I can have a good read on people sometimes." She challenged.

"Alright, alright fine. This is gonna sound kind of odd, but you give off this energy...and it radiates this feeling I can't really describe. Its like a pull."

"What do you mean by giving off an energy? Like an empath of some sort?"

"Almost exactly like an empath. What do you know about empaths?" Ben tilted his head.

"A friend of mine had talked about it once. Like people can feel other people's feelings. I didn't really think much of it as feeling someones energy."

"They can feel energy. But not too strongly. If you do proper meditation as someone with clairesence you can open up many abilities within yourself, expanding to stronger ways to use them. It can be how some become superhuman in a way."

Rey raised an eyebrow. "Superhuman? I feel like you're telling me an episode of Dragon Ball Z." Rey chuckled.

"Well, where do you think they got their idea?"

"You watch Dragon Ball?" Rey was thrown off at the idea he can sit and watch an animie show.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know. Everyone who I ever knew thought it was silly. Well except for one. But still, it's not really common for me to find someone who watches it."

"Yeah I used to watch every week. It's been a while."

"I haven't in a very long time either." Rey looked down.

"Well, maybe we can watch it together some time...if you want." Ben rose up.

"Maybe. But you still didn't really finish telling me about this energy thing."

Ben extended his hand to Rey, she took it and he helped her up. "The deal was to tell you why I followed. Not to deeply elaborate." He smirked.

"It still doesn't make any sense to me but I guess you're free." Rey shrugged.

"Or maybe we can just continue this conversation. I just have to get to work. I'm already a little late."

"Okay. I guess I will see you when I see you."

"I hope so."

Ben turned and headed for the edge of the roof and jumped. Rey calmly walked to the edge and watched him fall past five flights until he grabbed for the firescape rail. Reys eyes widended as she watched let go and drop again, landing on the ground safely. He stood up and took off running down the street until he was no longer visible.

"Impossible." Rey whispered.

 

 

 

  
Rey kicked her leg high and instantly jumped over swinging her other leg in a second kick. She landed perfectly and immidiately rolled to the side to dodge and incoming attack.

She swung her left arm to block a hit to the face and punched with her right, stopping her fist an inch from his face.

"You're getting faster." Markus smiled.

"Thank God, I hate the idea of going slower." Rey smiled as she took a step back.

"Well, sometimes you can slow things down to get where you need to go. If you concentrate, you can heighten your sense to see something coming. Use the slow pace of the moment to your advantage. If you need it."

"I really hope I don't ever need it." Rey walked over to the side where her bag was and took out a water bottle.

As she opened and took a drink, Markus walked over.

"Rey...how have you been?"

Rey swallowed her water. "A little better. It's still...kind of hard." Rey didn't tell Markus the details of what happened but mentioned she had been involved in a physical attack that left her with PTSD. Thankfully Markus didn't press her on it.

"I understand. I know it can be tough to even begin to feel normal again. You just have to remember that this guy should have no power over you. Moving forward and working on yourself is winning half the battle."

"What's the other half?"

"Being complete as your own person. You won't always be the old you, but thats not necessarily a bad thing. You'll be new, and healed. And strong. You're getting there Rey."

Rey smiled. "Thank you Markus. You've been a great help through all this. I even sort of talked to another person. Multiple times." Rey chuckled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, actually it's Ben."

Markus titled his head, a pondering expression slowly surfaced. "Really?"

"Is that weird?" Rey questioned him.

"No, not at all! Ben is a cool dude. He's just very quiet. He keeps to himself mostly. The most I know about the guy is his job is demanding and sometimes he has to travel out to different states or countries. He always prefers to live in New York is what he's said to me a few times. How did you two start talking?"

"I ran into him at a coffee shop and again on a jog. He mentioned wanting to see me again but no day was planned. So it's a I'll see you when I see you kind of thing." She shrugged.

"Okay. Well, it wouldn't be any harm to get to know him. Just go at you're own pace. Don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to."

"You got it!" Rey smiled.

She got up and said her goodbyes to Markus and left the room. Markus smiled faded as she disappeared.

 

 

 

Screams filled the loft as Rey munched on sour twizzlers. Jack layed on the couch with her and Natalie perched herself on the shoulder of the couch to Rey's side. She was enjoying a Spanish zombie movie. She chuckled as she watched a zombie dive through a wall and knock over what would have been a person deciding to be brave but had his moment ruined with a bite to the neck.

Rey reached in her twizzler bag and looked down in disappointment. The bag was empty. She got up and searched her pantry and realized her munchie stash was now gone.

Rey pouted as she looked back at the movie. With a slight moment of a mental debate, she grabbed her boots and shoved them on.

"Jack?"

Jack jumped off the couch and walked over to her. She grabbed his leash and put it in the pocket of her sweat pants. She paused her movie the grabbed a hoodie and put on her beanie hat and went in the elevator door.

"I'll only put the leash on if I see an officer." Rey patted Jack's face.

 

 

Rey walked out of the corner store holding a bag filled with some drinks and snacks. She assured herself it wasn't all for one night. Jack waited patiently for her and the two walked side by side back to Rey's street.

Jack suddenly stopped and stared behind them. Rey turned to see what he was looking at. She didn't see anyone, which was also a bit odd considering there was usually some people walking around at night. It wasn't completely late. It was barely eleven thirty.

Jack started to growl. Not like when Natalie entered the loft elevator. He sensed something. Rey stood still, searching every detail in Jacks direction. She didn't see anyone. She didn't want to keep walking home, not knowing if she was being followed.

Jack stopped growling and began to bark aggressively. Rey felt panicked. She couldn't see anyone. Instead of walking home she turned and walked the opposite side and Jack follwed quickly behind. Rey turned a few blocks, walking quickly without looking back. Jack stayed on her heels.

Rey stopped after she made another turn. She leaned against against a building and looked around. She peeked around the corner, scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary.

"Rey?"

Rey spun around, Jack barked once.

"Ben?"

"You okay?" Ben walked over to her. He blended in with the night with his all black attire. Rey suddenly felt embarrassed by her extremely casual outfit of oversized sweat pants and a hoodie and beanie.

"Yeah. I just was out of a few things and headed to the store." Rey raised her bag of munchies up. "You're out late."

"Yeah just coming in from work."

Rey looked up and noticed she was in front of Bens building. She wasn't trying to head in this direction, she had been circling blindly.

"Oh. Well, I have a film paused so I should head back." Rey looked down and began to cross the street.

"Want me to walk you home?" Ben said to her.

"I don't need an escort." Rey scoffed.

 

 

"How could you not like the Buu saga?" Rey nearly shouted.

"Its not that I don't like it, I just prefer the adroid saga alot more." Ben defended.

"But that's not what you said! You said you can't stand the Buu saga. I mean that was a whole new badass enemy that no one could tell at first sight how ridiculously stong he was. Then he becomes a good guy! He is like a big softy that can split the planet in half with his bare hands!" Rey felt herself nerding out and couldn't help it.

Ben laughed and they approached Rey's building. Rey started to open her door and looked back at Ben.

"I'm watching a movie, if you would like to join?" She felt shaky as she asked. She never invited anyone into her apartment before.

Ben gave her questionable look. "Are you sure Jack won't mind? He hasn't taken his eyes off me since he saw me."

Rey looked down to look at Jack who was indeed staring through Ben.

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

"Okay."

Rey held the door open so Ben could step inside. She led him to the elevator and closed the doors, pressing her floor.

Rey avoided looking at Ben but can feel him looking at her. His eyes followed the lines of her jaw until they glanced at her long wavy locks that fell from her beanie. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Jack, cut it out." Rey looked at Jack who stared intently at Ben. He didn't stop looking after Rey told him not to. Ben smiled lightly.

The elevator stopped and Rey pulled the doors open. She stepped inside her loft, her nerves trembling all over as Ben followed.

"You sure you okay?" Ben asked.

"Oh yeah, just a bit of sugar rush. I had some sour candy before I decided to get more." Rey blushed. She took off her bean and her hoodie, now seeing she was only wearing a loose crop top that fell over her shoulder on one side.

Why did she have to invite him in looking like a hot mess? Why did she invite hin in the first place? She felt as she had no control over any decisions she had been making.

Ben took off his jacket and Rey took it and hung it on a hook by the door.

"So what were you watching?"

"Its called REC Genesis. Its a spanish zomblie flick. Beverage?"

"Sure."

She came out of her kitchen with a cold green tea bottle and handed it to him. They both made their way on the couch and Rey changed the film.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well if you're gonna watch, you gotta watch the first one to follow the story line."

Ben smiled and nodded as she played the movie. They sat together, silently as the characters spoke on the screen. The subtitles were big enough but Rey didn't need them. Shes seen the movie so many times she already knew what they had been saying.

Ben however was barely looking. His eyes glanced over at her, watching her as she reached for her snacks. He knew she had almost forgotten he was there and was already glued in on her movie. She felt safe. Nervous but safe. Ben smiled again, feeling the different sparks of energy she was giving out. It was almost intoxicating to him.

He took a deep breath and turned back to the movie. Rey reached over for more snacks and her body had moved it bit closer. Ben was getting more into the movie now and soon, they both began to laugh at various deaths, Ben predicting who would be next and Rey laughing when he got it correct.

It caused for a decent distraction of what occured outside with Rey only a little while ago.

 


	9. Chapter IX

"So its a possession that makes zombies?"

"Why is it so unusual to get? Demons don't always come the same way in all films."

"Its just kind of confusing. I thought she got sick by a dog. Thus the spread of the rabies infection."

"You're thinking too logical. You gotta shut that down for horror and fantasy films. I mean don't you watch Dragon Ball Z?" Rey scoffed.

Ben chuckled as he reached over for another twizzler. He had watched all of the horror films that Rey was marathoning and was more so amused at her interest in them. She had gone from socially awkward, creating as much space between them on her couch as she could to sitting Indian style and faced him, excitedly talking with her hands.

He would be lying to himself if he didn't find her excitement adorable. Her head tilted as she stared thoughtfully at him.

"Or did you pretend to enjoy it?"

"No no, don't be ridicoulous. However it has been a long time since I viewed the show. Maybe I should get back into it. I just never have time."

"You found time to watch 4 movies tonight. Well...now morning." Reys eyes went to the window to her fire escape, seeing the off blue shade of dawn peeking out from the sky. The sun was almost rising.

"Its funny, I don't even feel tired..." She said more so to herself softly.

"Wow, I didn't even realize the time of night it was when we got here." Ben felt surprised at himself. He hadn't stayed up all night for something not work related in quite some time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt anything." Rey felt embarrassed. She still can't believe she invited a man she barely knew over to her loft.

"Don't be silly." Ben reassured her.

Jack, who had been sitting on guard, intensly watching Ben all night now stretched loudly, letting out a screeching yawn which upset the cat. She looked over from the chair she lounged on giving Jack an annoyed expression then immidiately fell back to sleep.

Jack slowly walked over to the fire escape and sat. Looking over at Rey. Within a few seconds the around of Rey's neighbors dog started the daily barking fit.

"God, I hate that thing." Rey mumbled. She rose up and stretched her back, arching it until she felt the satisfying cracks.

Ben couldn't help but peek at her bare stomach as her crop top rose up during her stretch, subtly eyeing her toned light tan skin.

Rey walked over to the fire escape and opened her window. Ben watched as she seemed to fiddle with two unique locks on her window until she slid it open. Jack jumped up and waited for her.

"He likes to run about sometimes on the roof tops..." Rey said.

Ben walked over to her, gestering for her to go first. She climbed up and Ben followed behind. They climbed up until they were on the roof, Jack running excitedly across the rooftops he can safely jump to.

Rey turned to look at Ben. She avoided looking at him all night and seemed to be making up for it now. The sun had been peeking as it slowly started to rise. The rays of light glimmered across his chocolate brown eyes. She then noticed he was looking at her face, his eyes bouncing from feature to feature.

"Last time" Rey started, trying to distract her thoughts. "When you left, you dropped down to the ground at almost an incredible height...how?"

"Remember when I mentioned superhuman abilities?"

"Yes...so its real."

"You didn't believe me?"

"Would you have believed me if it was the other way around?"

Ben smiled lightly. "Fair point. I guess for you, seeing is believing."

"Don't make it sound so negative." Rey laughed.

"I'm sorry. Anyways yes, its real."

"How long did it take for you to get to that point?"

"Just about a few years I've been working on it."

"Oh...wow." Rey looked down at the ground.

"Its really an incredible journey to be on. It's never too late to start." It was Ben's turn to tilt his head.

Rey lifted her eyes to his, raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"You just need a teacher." He smiled. "I can show you the way."

Rey bit her bottom lip. She thought about the idea of being with Ben more often, training and meditating together. She didn't know much about what goes into that kind of training but she knew it would involve some kind of closeness. She would be getting to know him on a deeper level.

 But was she ready for that?

"I have to think on it...is that alright?"

Ben nodded. "Of course. Take your time. But in the mean time, I do have to get going."

"Right, your coat." Rey looked around for Jack who was now running across to the other side of the roof. "Jack!" Rey shouted. He halted in his tracks and ran full speed at her direction.

They all went down the stairs and back into the loft. Natalie was seated by her food bowl, scowling as she waited for it to be filled.

Ben walked over to grab his coat, Rey followed him to the elevator lift right after.

"Thanks for joining my foreign movie marathon." Rey looked down.

"It was fun. I'd like to do it again some time."

"Maybe." Rey felt herself fumbling with her fingers.

"Well, when you decide to want to explore your abilities, I'm sure we'll find each other." Ben entered the lift.

Rey smirked as she lowered the doors, hearing the sound of the elevator descending. She turned to look at her furry companions who both seemed very unimpressed at her awkward sexual tension she just experienced and more so annoyed that they still haven't been fed. Rey smiled.

"Okay, I can take a hint."

 

Ben opened the lift and exited. He started his walk home with a smile he tried to contain. He hadn't planned for his evening to turn into something he normally never does. He doesn't just hang out with people. He hasnt had that kind of life in a long time. It was constant work. He made a friend here and there and did have his days off at times but never a day or night to relax with another person, especially a woman.

But she had something that drove him to her. He tried to fight that. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do but he couldn't help himself. Especially since he noticed she seemed to take to him as well. What if she agrees to train with him? How would he be able to keep himself from wanting to explore her more physically? He tried to shove those thoughts aside. Maybe she wouldn't want to. Maybe she'll keep to herself again. The more he thought of her, the more he couldn't help remember the details of her. The freckles on her collarbone, her pouty bottom lip, her eyebrow piercing, the way she plays with her fingers when shes nervous, the way she narrows her honey tinted eyes....the way at times she has a slight accent when she speaks too fast.

He made his way into his apartment, going for his kitchen. He took out his kureg coffee cup and placed it in the machine, turning it on. As he waited, he took out his cell phone from his pocket and checked him messages. He kept his phone on silent throughout the night with Rey, not something he normally did.

He was constantly on call with work and barely had moments to himself. Plus he didn't want to seem rude to his hostess as they indulged in a horror marathon.

He groaned as he read three irritated messages from his superior. He made a bold decision that he knew would affect his job and was now hearing it from his least favorite person he knew. He had a good explanation and would defend himself and knew he would be excused. However he still wasn't looking forward to it.

"I'm gonna need coffee before I deal with this." He mumbled.

Ben tossed his coat on the kitchen chair, making a mental note to deal with it later. He hated clutter but he was feeling exhausted. Not for staying up all night but the pressure from his job.

In fact, his evening with Rey was the most relaxed he felt in some time. He couldn't tell what it was about her but she had something that drove him wild. She certainly was attractive and he adored her soft features. It excited him to see someone who appeared so delicate and small have such an edge. She was incredibly fast, strong and her agility impressed him. Also, she was a complete nerd. Some how, that made it even alluring for him.

The sound of his kureg steaming interrupted his thoughts. He drank a long sip from his cup and sighed with frustration as he dialed his superiors number.

"You have better have a reason-" the angry voice on the other line hissed.

"I do." Ben spoke calmly.

"What you did resulted in an injury!"

"He's a big boy. He'll live." Ben continued to drink his coffee.

"You nearly compromised his-"

"I compromised nothing. He was where he didn't belong. You did things your way once and look how that ended up for you."

The silence on the other line was satisfying.

"Now I am a part of this for a reason. I have never made a mistake. I know what I am doing. So trust in me and everything will go the way it should go....is that all?" Ben waited for a response.

"That...will be all." The fuming voice replied quietly.

"Good." Ben hung up and downed his black coffee, taking in the satisfying bitterness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a writer prompt on Tumblr. This chapter will be the shortest one I swear! Also as the story progresses, you will learn how she came to be, details of her friendship and of course who is responsible for all. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
